First Time For Everything
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Heather hates ice skating so much, and she wants to get away from it. Luckily, Justin's willing to teach her the basics. However, the experience for Heather may end up feeling a little different than usual... Jeather fanon one-shot. AU.


**"First Time For Everything"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairing: Heather x Justin (alternate universe)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or anything associated with their characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, it's perhaps been a long time since I've done any fics featuring Heather and Justin, so here you go. Just to let you know, this is set in an alternate universe where Heather and Alejandro were not a couple. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Forget it, Justin! I'm not doing it!"

"C'mon, you promised me you'd try it!"

"Well, I lied, okay? I still ain't doing it."

That kind of bickering came from two 20 year olds who were busy chilling on their date somewhere around a wintry New York. The woman had long raven black hair that went all the way to her hips, decked out in a warm grayish-yellow jacket, olive-colored pants, snow shoes, and a red scarf just to keep her warm neck. The guy with her had a very muscular physique that girls found charming, shaggy dark-ish brown hair, dark yellow-green jacket, denim pants and green snow boots for good measure.

The two people who were on their date were Heather and Justin. Nobody figured out these two would date after the Total Drama series ended. Everyone would have thought that Heather would possibly get together with Alejandro due to their similar evil and manipulative nature, plus the similar strategic background they would employ on the competitors that competed in Total Drama. But where they in for a total surprise when a paparazzi team saw Heather walking alongside Justin as they exited out the theater after watching the latest Star Wars episode.

After that was a nice little restaurant they went called the Bistro Ten 18, one of New York's finest bistros. Of course, Justin decided to be the polite gentleman that he was by paying for both of their meals. Heather had to admit that she found it attractive in a guy to make him carry the load like this. He would be the kind of guy that would carry the woman's bags, pay the meals, heck, even pay for the expensive jewelry that Heather wanted. To be honest, the only thing Heather really wanted from a love life was a sugar daddy.

However, the only thing Heather didn't want however, was to ice skate. Justin actually suggested the ice skating idea to her right after their little lunch date. The Queen Bee had no choice but to protest against it, especially when they stood at Rockefeller Center.

"C'mon. Heather, it ain't gonna be that bad," The model smirked. "What do you have against ice skating?"

"Well, for once, everything!" Heather replied. "Because there's a chance I'll break a nail, break an ankle, or worse than all, break my precious face. Besides, I don't even know how to frickin' ice skate!"

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Justin reassured her. "As long as you be careful, you'll do fine."

"Oh, I'll do fine alright!" Heather scoffed. "I'll be fine having to pick out the broken teeth I'll pick up with one faceplant!"

"What's wrong with having to ice skate?" The model sighed. "Look, I had to walk down the runway with only dark lines running through my face, and yet I still survived. You know what happened next? I started a trend where models like me had to apply dark bags through their face. They even said it's better than the eye makeup that goths wear. That's the price I pay for having to go an all-nighter with Harold and Duncan. If I can get through having to model with sleepy eyes, you can do this. Please? Do it for me."

As much as Heather hated to admit it, he just couldn't resist Justin's pleading eyes. His display made it enough for Heather to reconsider.

"Fine." The Queen Bee groaned.

"Awesome." Justin smirked. "Don't bother getting skates, though. I brought them myself."

Carrying a black gym bag around him, Justin pulled out two sets of skates. One for him and one for Heather herself. They immediately put them on right away, but Heather felt those skates tightened up around her precious feet.

"Okay, this is way too tight for me," Heather groaned. "Couldn't you just brought skates for me that wouldn't actually strangle my feet?"

"I wish I did, but I didn't." Justin shrugged. "But trust me, Heather. You'll get used to not feeling your feet."

After they put their skates on, the male model took Heather's hand as they finally hit the rink...

...

...

...only for Heather to slip and fall on her face!

"OOF!" She yelped in pain.

"Whoops, sorry about that." Justin gulped.

"It's alright, the fall was only minor." Heather said, shaking it off very well. "Okay, we're in the rink. Now what?"

"I want you to raise your arms up like this." Justin said, making his arms into a cross.

"Huh, sounds sacreligious enough." The queen bee scoffed.

Doing was she was told, Heather raised her arms into a cross.

"Now what?" Heather shrugged.

"Start walking around the edge of the rink," Justin told her. "That way it'll help you get a feel for the ice."

"All right, should be easy." The Queen Bee nodded.

With a deep breath, Heather went at a snail's pace by walking little tiny steps on the rink. Yet, she was still struggling because of the balance.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let you fall." Justin reminded her.

"Justin, it's okay, I already got this." Heather said, panting like crazy.

"Well, okay then," The model nodded. "Just figured I'd help. Now that you have your balance down, start bending down on your body and knees now."

Getting his advice, Heather managed to bend her body a little, just to get that perfect balance she'd been searching for. His advice on her definitely worked as she started bending to her knees slightly and leaned forward. Knees were definitely important because they should be bent enough for Heather not to see her toes. The shoulders should always be forward and above her knees. Despite trying this for the first time, she was actually getting good (a little bit though).

"Wow, I'm definitely getting the hang of this." Heather smirked. "For once I haven't tripped yet. Okay, what now?"

"Once you maintain a good balance, start skating a little faster." The model replied. "If you feel like you're going to fall, bend your knees and put your arms out on the side of you."

"Sounds simple." Heather nodded.

What he said, the Queen Bee took in a deep breath and started moving a little faster (although not too fast). The balance technique worked pretty well, as Heather didn't struggle all at once with every movement. As long as Heather maintained her balance, there was nothing to worry about.

But as her right toe touched that rink, Heather yelped as he took a fall...

...

...

...only for Justin to catch her just in time!

"There we go, I got ya!" He exclaimed.

But as he caught her, Heather suddenly felt the warmth of her arms around her waist. It felt so soothing, so mesmerizing, and so comfortable like a blanket. Alas, Heather couldn't help but blush all over her pouty face when Justin held her from behind. He looked so snuggly and warm, it was like laying on a comfortable pillow on top of a warm bed. The Queen Bee could feel her heart melt from those enticing arms.

However, Heather snapped back to reality and brushed him off.

"You know, I didn't need any help up." Heather replied.

"It's okay," Justin nodded. "You were just 'toe-picking'. It's a term that skaters use when they find themselves tripping on skates. I forgot to tell you that that when you put your blade down on the ice, make sure it's level, and the toe pick isn't going down first."

"Oh great, you should've told me that when I moved." Heather scoffed.

"Yeah, my mistake," Justin chuckled embarrassingly. "Okay, now that you know not to toe-pick, I want you to squat. That way, it'll help strengthen your thighs and let you practice your balancing technique."

"What does that have to do with skating?" The queen bee raised her eyebrow.

"Trust me, this exercise works for skaters." Justin reassured her.

"Well, if you say so..." Heather rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Heather stood up straight with her feet at hip distance, and arms in front of her. Being a little gentle, she squatted slightly enough just to find her center of balance. Feeling a little comfortable, she repeated the same process a few times.

"Ugh, this is weird, I feel like taking a dump." Heather groaned.

"Well, sometimes skaters always feel like they're taking a dump," Justin chuckled. "But that's how ice skating works."

After she was done squatting, Justin held on to her.

"Um, what are you doing?" Heather raised her eyebrow.

"Trust me, you'll be fine." The model nodded. "Okay, lean on your weak foot, then, with your strong foot, pushing outward in a diagonal direction."

"Okay, but I don't get why you're hanging on to me like a spider monkey." Heather replied.

"Just relax, all right?" Justin replied.

"All right, then." She nodded.

With her arms stretched out, she bent her knees down and leaned on her weakest foot. And then, using her strongest foot, she pushed strongly outward in a diagonal direction. Then, she brought the right foot back in next to the left and repeated the process until she got it. Heather was actually doing very good as a beginner.

But now was the toughest part of skating. And that part was to glide.

"Okay, now I want you to keep bend your knees and move your body with the strokes, that way you'll be able to glide." Justin told her nicely. "And then, I'm gonna let you go!"

"Are you sure I won't fall?" Heather replied.

"You won't as long as you keep looking forward!" He reassured her again.

"Well, okay!" Heather nodded.

After a count of three, Justin finally let the Queen Bee go...

...

...

...only for Heather to glide all around the rink by herself.

Just like that, an ounce of worrisome had drifted away from Heather, which was replaced by a beam of confidence and happiness. She was now starting to get the steps down correctly. Heather felt like she was drifting towards a cloud, a sea flowing through it's perfect wave of waters. Hard to believe that not too long ago, she hated ice skating only for Justin to make her like the sport itself moments later.

Justin was quite impressed of how Heather moved. Just the way her long precious hair was flowing back from the cold wind. The model had to admit that she had pretty hair than his. And just the hint of vanilla and strawberry coming from her hair was enough to make Justin feel enamored by her.

"You're doing very excellent, Heather!" Justin shouted with a smile. "I'm very proud of you!"

"I was wrong about this, this is so fun!" Heather laughed. "I'm not even falling on my face one bit!"

"That's good! I'm proud of you!" Justin clapped. "Now I want you to see if you can stop!"

When that word 'stop' appeared from Justin's lips, Heather became stunned.

"What?!" She gasped, not hearing him.

"I want you to see if you can stop!" Justin shouted again.

"I'd love to, but you forgot one thing, sherlock!" Heather exclaimed.

"What's that?!"

With a gulp around her mouth, Heather shouted out these three words:

"I CAN'T STOP!"

"Oh, crap..." Justin gulped.

Suddenly, Heather began gliding past the sea of people, who were getting out of her way. She tried to figure out how to stop on her skates, but before she could figure it out, it was too late.

Like a Ford Pinto, Heather tumbled over the wall and down to the floor in total pain!

"Heather!" Justin shouted out as he skated furiously towards the gate.

As soon as he got there, he found Heather slumped like crazy on the floor. He started pushing people out of the way so he could get to the Queen Bee. And if anyone was gonna get to her first, it was gonna be Justin himself.

"Heather, are you okay?" Justin said in hesitation. "I sincerely apologize, it was all my fault! I should've told you to stop when I had the chance, I usually thought you'd stop with your knees bending inward like most skaters do!"

Coming back to reality, Heather awoke herself from the impact.

"You could've told me that before I crashed into the wall!" Heather snapped.

"Like I said, I'm so sorry I got you hurt!" Justin cringed. "I thought you were the only girl that watched these things on TV!"

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Heather said, dusting herself off.

"It's not?" The model raised his eyebrow.

"To be honest, I never watched much ice skating back when I was young," Heather admitted truthfully. "It was mostly ballet for me."

"I understand," Justin nodded. "I must admit, you did pretty good out there for your first try."

"You really think so?" Heather smiled.

"Of course," The model nodded again. "You're really learning so much from me. As long as you practice, trust me, you're gonna get good at it."

Feeling appreciated from his gesture, Heather took in a blush.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Always willing to help." Justin nodded.

However, Justin noticed that his hands were around Heather's arms. And yet, the vanilla-strawberry smell from her hair was enticing Justin yet again. He could suddenly feel his heart beating like a tank engine. Even when Justin touched her, he could feel the entire world spinning all around his mind.

"You actually smell very pretty." Justin smirked.

"Thanks," Heather blushed again. "You're actually something else..."

"No problem..." He said, losing breath in his voice.

In one passing moment, the two had brought in a sweet tender kiss around the lips. Justin didn't know if she kissed him out of desperation or kissed him just in the moment, but regardless, Justin actually enjoyed it nonetheless. Plus, he was excited to know that Heather was the only girl ever to kiss on the first date.

But as they were having their moment, a local New York native broke them up.

"Hey, get a room, ya noobs!" The guy replied to them.

"Oh, like you have somewhere else to be!" Heather snapped at the New Yorker.

After the guy left, both Heather and Justin were left all alone with their skates on. Somehow, there was not much for them to do, but Heather still had an idea up in mind.

"So, you wanna teach me that stopping technique?" Heather replied.

"I'd like that a lot." Justin nodded as they headed back to the rink.

Heather was definitely gonna remember this for a long time. And to believe she had her brand new boyfriend to thank for finding her escape in ice skating. Which definitely proved that there's a first time for everything.

* * *

 **Wow, it took me around two days to get it finished, but I managed to get it done. Regardless if Heather was in-character or OOC, I think she's also fun to write alongside Justin. It makes a story very interesting.** **Maybe I'll do more in AU style if I can think of any ideas for them to do.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now!**


End file.
